Nightmares
by Poisonosity
Summary: Aragorn is haunted by a dream it fortells death for all of middle-earth. Once again he must be thrown into war, and conquer enemies. But just who is this new enemy?


Aragorn waited patiently sitting upon his throne in his usual majestic manner, today was a significant day a reunion of The Fellowship was about commence. Alas, not a complete reunion there was no place for Hobbits in this meeting and those companions shall remain dearly missed, this was not to Aragorn's dismay however. For why should such dear friends be dragged back from across Middle Earth and thrown back into the heart of war? Yes it goes without saying that the Hobbits will have no part to play in this coming matter of events.

However the same circumstances did not apply for ones such as Gimly and Legolas, and they had been called to the city of Minas Tirith among others to discuss yet another threat coming towards the free peoples of middle-earth. It was not certain, nor was there any reliable information to confirm this. It had only been a dream.

_Aragorn found himself in a field of battle, where it was he could not say. It was desolate, unforgiving and many lay dead around him. He smote many as they charged towards the great king, he turned to find Minas Tirith in flames and siege equipment surrounding the walls as he made an attempt to somehow put an end to this he was swept away._

_Struggling to regain his footing he found himself in yet another battle field, this one of burning grass and crumbled homesteads, he watched as Eomer king of Rohan was struck down by the mysterious enemy, he was swept away once more._

_He landed in a small area, a rock or a boulder perhaps he could not tell, it wasn't a long fall down but it had been made to substitute an arena or a ring. A muscular man climbed from the other side of the rock, he bore no armour or shield only one crudely crafted sword and a frightening cause._

"_Ellesar.."_

Aragorn had pondered on this dream for sometime trying to make-out who his opponent on the rock arena is and why his angered is directed to Gondor and Rohan. Thus why he has sought council from the veterans of The War of the Ring, perhaps they could shed some light on this, while a dream is hardly a thing to go to war on this was no ordinary dream, this had been a dream from King Ellesar of Gondor… Aragorn figured it would have to count for something.

***

The large doors opened and as the two figures walked into the room, Aragorn grinned, breaking his majestic and kingly form he broke out into a run to meet his old companions. They embraced him and they all greeted each other with kind words of old friends.

"You are the first to arrive" He commented

"Did you really expect to find some.. Horsemaster from Rohan to arrive before us!?" Gimli's words did have some sense to them

Aragorn grinned once more at the laughable nature of his Dwarven friend "You speak the truth Gimli, I should not be so surprised to find that my best friends shall arrive first"

"Then all shall be forgiven, come let us sit we have travelled many miles and as The King and host of this meeting it is your job to feed your starved and weary advisors is it not?" Said Legolas as he tried to maintain a serious tone

Aragorn laughed, his friends had been here not two minutes and already he was in stitches. "It seems your party is correct once more"

The king signalled his servants to bring out some salted meat and wine for his companions, they all sat and began conversation amongst friends it seemed even in these times of peace there was still only little time for that.

As they conversed and gossiped about the happenings of Middle-Earth, the doors were opened once more and The Prince of Ithillien entered the room, with a smile Aragorn beckoned him.

"Faramir come sit with us, you have arrived early and will be rewarded by not missing out on the food"

Faramir graciously accepted his king's offer and sat with them at the table, he joined in the conversation and discussed Marksmanship with Legolas.

Finally after the meal was almost complete, Eomer, King of Rohan strode into the room looking quite proud, such body language diminished after he witnessed he was the last to arrive.

"I apologize for my absence, it seems however swiftly I ride the distance between Rohan and Gondor is always going to cause my delays"

"Seldom do you ride from Rohan to Gondor, and you have made great time. Please, King of Rohan sit with us as we have important news to discuss" Said Aragorn

"What of Mithrandir my lord?" Questioned Faramir

Aragorn sighed "It seems my letter did not reach him, nor my thoughts. He is in the undying lands now and it was only a hope that he should come, he has chosen to stay and I do not blame him."

The company began discussion of Aragorns dream and what it may mean. They all took time to ponder on what this could possibly mean.

"Your certain it was Rohan you saw in flames?" Asked Eomer

"To my knowledge it is only Rohan who has Eomer as their king, and I witnessed Eomer's death at the doors of a Grand Hall" Replied Aragorn

The room was silent once more, none could decipher what this could possibly mean. But it was not certain, there was definitely cause for this meeting.

The doors of Aragorn's Hall opened once again, his esquire emerged from the glare of the sun. He looked distraught, and as he swiftly moved towards the king the doors behind him opened once again and this time one tall figure emerged from the glare.

A rangers from the north walked the same path as the esquire towards the King, Halbarad revealed him self once in speaking range to the king. But before he could explain his arrival, the esquire had to report his news.

"Sire.. I have terrible news. The Shire, and areas around it. Please don't be angry or wrathful, you gave me duties to report on any events. They have been plundered and destroyed by…"


End file.
